reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Belle
The Grande Dame of The Gunslingers The Dynamite Dowager |gender = Female |location =Canebreak Manor in Bluewater Marsh, State of Lemoyne (temporarily) Old Harry Fen in Scarlett Meadows, State of Lemoyne (temporarily) |affiliations =''Red Dead Online'' protagonist Jim "Boy" Calloway (formerly) |family = Six unidentified husbands |weapon = Lancaster Repeater Schofield Revolver Carbine Repeater Hunting Knife |voice actor = |nationality = American |occupation = Outlaw Gunslinger |voice = Rebecca Watson }} Maybelle Elizabeth Colter, also known as Black Belle, is a recurring character in the Red Dead series; she appears as a minor character in Red Dead Redemption 2 and as a stranger in Red Dead Online. She is one of the subjects of the Redemption 2 stranger stranger mission "The Noblest of Men, and a Woman". Background History Following her first robbery in Rhodes, Black Belle became an infamous member of the Colter Tobin Gang, of which she is the sole surviving member. It is known that she was married six times to six gentlemen, although she has never divorced any of them. Events of Red Dead Online Black Belle can be encountered as a stranger at Old Harry Fen. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 The player is sent to track down and potentially interview her. She is located at Canebreak Manor, and when the protagonist approaches, she asks if they are a bounty hunter. The player states that he is not a bounty hunter and instead want to ask her about Jim "Boy" Calloway. Three bounty hunters are seen approaching the house and the protagonist offers to lie to the bounty hunters that she is not here. Black Belle dismisses this, however, and says that she would rather fight instead of hide. Black Belle also says that she’ll tell the player about Calloway after they fight off the bounty hunters, and asks him to take control of explosive detonator. One of the bounty hunters approaches stating that he has contract for her, and is holding her wanted poster. She tells the bounty hunter that she wants a "closer look"; the bounty hunter is tricked into walking over the explosives and is promptly blown to pieces when, at Black Belle's instruction, the player uses the detonator. This causes a gunfight to break out, where the other bounty hunters begin shooting at Black Belle and the player. The pair manage to defeat the invading bounty hunters, including one using a machine gun. With this, Black Belle keeps her promise and gives the player information on Jim "Boy" Calloway. She says that he was a coward who usually ran from a fight, and refers to him as "Little Boy Calloway". She also says that a genuine gunslinger would not spend time reporting stories of their exploits to newspapers, suggesting that tales of Calloway's gunslinging had been fabricated. The protagonist thanks Black Belle for the information and asks for a photograph of her. Black Belle poses for the player with her rifle, and her picture is taken. With all of this done, the player wishes Black Belle good luck as she mounts her horse, and she winks at the protagonist before riding away, she is never seen or encountered again. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"The Noblest of Men and a Woman" Trivia *Belle was likely based on famed outlaw Belle Starr, nicknamed "The Bandit Queen" while active in Oklahoma and Missouri. Her attire also heavily resembles the clothing Starr was known to wear. She also shares traits with other famous western figures, such as sharpshooter Annie Oakley and frontierswoman Calamity Jane. *Black Belle is the only legendary gunslinger who the player meets that will be willingly interviewed by the player. As a result, she does not have a unique weapon that the player can acquire. She's also the only gunslinger in the mission to survive the events. *In Red Dead Online, accepting her missions will lower the player's Honor. Gallery RDR2 Black Belle Portrait.png Black Belle - Redemption 2 - Portrait.jpg|Black Belle's cigarette card RDRII_Black_Belle_photo.jpg|A photo of Black Belle, provided by Theodore Levin black belle rdo.jpg|Black Belle in Red Dead Online Black Belle.jpg Videos Navigation es:Black Belle it:Black Belle de:Maybelle Elisabeth Colter Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Characters in Online Category:Strangers in Redemption 2